


Or a Reasonable Facsimile, Thereof

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the spander132 moodring prompt: nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or a Reasonable Facsimile, Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope.  
> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: AU, S5/S6-ish.

On a hazy, cemetary evening, a slightly confused boy stands over the remains of Kagyath the Daywalker. In his smoking, ichor-drenched fist is a nearly-pulped heart.   
  
The boy smiles anxiously, holds out his grisly prize to the vampire chain-smoking Newports nearby. Wires poke through the boy’s hand--through the melted polymer that passes for human skin--and the vampire winces. . . .  
  
. . . but takes the proffered heart.  
  
The smile relaxes into a sunny, painfully vacant grin.  
  
“Sometimes I do not know my own strength, do I, Spike?”   
  
“Sometimes you don't, mate . . . let’s get you home and patch you up.”


End file.
